Yuki In Wonderland
by XDevilsDaughterX
Summary: Yuki wakes up one morning to an empty house before Momiji drags him off to a place called Wonderland, where everyone claims that life is better there. Crossdressing, KyoxYuki and possibly more pairings in the future if i feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Yuki In Wonderland**

**Chapter 1**

**Yuki's POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I groaned and got up. I turned off my alarm clock and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. The birds twittered and a soft breeze blew through the woods. I got out of bed and began getting ready for school. As I entered the kitchen I noticed that it was empty. _Huh?_

"Is anyone here?" I called out. No one answered me. I checked the house but didn't find anyone inside. _That's weird._ I decided to ignore this and go to school.

_Where did they go? _I thought as I walked through the woods.

"Yuki!" I heard a familiar voice. I felt Momiji jump on my back. I pushed him off of me and stopped.

"Momiji, do you know where everyone is? No one was in the house this morning."

"They're waiting for you." He said happily. I turned to ask him what he meant and stopped. My jaw hung open as I stared at him.

"What are you wearing?!"

Momiji was wearing a school girl uniform, but the skirt barely kept him decent, the shirt was tight and transparent. He wore thigh high stockings and black Mary Jane shoes.

"Come on! Everyone's waiting for you!" he grabbed my hand and led me farther into the woods.

"What are you talking about?"

"The party! Come on, follow meee!" he dragged me around until we came to a door. Wait, a door on a tree? It looked too small to fit through but Momiji opened it and pushed me inside. There was a tunnel inside. I crawled inside it until I found another door. I opened it and tried to get out, but I got stuck.

"Come on Yuki!"

"What the-?" Momiji was here on the other side? "But you were behind me!"

"Just hurry up!"

"I can't, I'm stuck. Wait, where are you going?!" he was running off into the trees.

"Don't worry, I'll go get help."

I struggled for a few more minutes before giving up.

_What do I do now? Where am I anyways?_

I was no longer in the woods; instead it looked like a lush green forest with strange looking flowers growing on the trees. I could hear small animals running through the bushes and calling out but I didn't see any.

"Well this is great." I said to myself.

"Isn't it?"

I looked around at the sound of another voice. "Who's there?"

"Can't you tell by the voice?" I looked up and groaned. Kyo lay on the branch above me. He hopped down and crouched to my level. He looked at me with a satisfied smirk. He wore black leather pants, black Doc Martens with buckles, and a black leather collar with a chain.

"Don't even say it." I said.

"What? Don't you need help?" he taunted me. I glared at him and his smile widened. "Or do you want to stay here?"

"I'm not going to be here forever. Momiji is getting help."

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"He sent me to help you."

I stared at him. "What?! You're supposed to help me?!" He wouldn't help me even if it meant his life!

"Yeah, or do you want me to leave you here?" he stood up looked down at me. "Are you gonna let your pride get in the way of letting me help you?" I can't believe this. Kyo began walking away.

"Fine!" I yelled at him and he turned around. "I need your help."

He came walking back with an evil smile and kneeled down. And then he started unbuckling my belt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I slapped his hands away and stared at him. He looked back with a calm expression.

"Your belt is caught in the door, and you're gonna have to change anyways."

"What do you mean? Why do I have to change?"

"Do you want to get out of there or stay stuck?"

I sighed and looked at him. "Just get it over with." He began taking off my belt again. After he got it undone he grabbed my waist and pulled me out. I lay in the grass in my underwear.

"What now?" I asked Kyo. It looked up at him and saw him reaching for my shirt. He ripped it open and the buttons popped off. He yanked it off of me and threw it somewhere in the trees. Before I could hit him he covered my face with a cloth. I could smell a strange sweet scent coming off of it and I started to panic. I thrashed around but my body began getting heavier and soon enough I was unconscious.

My eyes fluttered open and I could see Kyo looking down at me. He grabbed my elbows and helped me to sit up. I groaned as my head throbbed. My put my hand to forehead and massaged it.

"Just relax and you'll feel better." Kyo said to me quietly. I wanted to yell at him but I didn't feel like I could talk. I closed my eyes and kept my head between my knees. Five minutes later I was feeling a lot better. When I opened my eyes again I saw what I was wearing. I stared down at myself in shock. I was wearing a light blue Lolita dress with thigh high white stockings held up by garters, black Mary Janes, and a white choker.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kyo asked me. I glared at him and finally let him have it.

"NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" I yelled. "Why the hell am I wearing a dress?! Why would you put me in this thing?!"

"You look good in it." He said plainly. I felt my cheeks heat up at his compliment and shook my head.

"I don't care about that. Where am I?" I asked him.

"Momiji didn't tell you?"

"No, he left me here."

"We're in Heaven."

I stared at him. "We're where?"

"Well, it's like Heaven, but not exactly. Somehow we found this place and things have been a lot better since we started staying here."

"I don't get it. How are things better?"

"You'll see, come on." He took my wrist and led me into the forest.

"Where are we going?"

"To the party. We've been waiting for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuki In Wonderland**

**Chapter 2**

"Yukiiiii!" Momiji jumped up from the table and ran over to hug me. "You made it!"

"It's about time." I craned my neck to look behind Momiji. Sitting at the head of the long table was Akito, and sitting next to her was Tohru. Akito wore a soft red floor length dress with a rose in her hair, Tohru had on a white dress with a pink lace trim and a pink ribbon tying her hair back. The rest of the table was occupied by everyone in the zodiac.

"Hi Yuki-kun!" Tohru said cheerfully. Momiji led me to the table and pushed me into a seat in between him and Ayame.

"Yuki!" Ayame squeezed me into a hug and I struggled to get out of it. "At long last you arrived!" Akito cleared her throat and everyone was silent as they turned their attention back to her and Tohru.

"Now that everyone is here, we may begin the meeting." She said. "We have all gathered here to make our most important decision; will we continue living here?"

"What is _here_ exactly?" I asked.

"No one knows." Tohru answered. "We found it one day and, well, it is an amazing place. Everything has been changing since we came here, for the better."

"That's why we're all here, we need to decide whether we stay or leave." Akito said. "So, all in favor of staying raise your hands."

"Wait!" Tohru interrupted suddenly. Everyone gave her their attention and she blushed slightly. "Sorry, but I realized, Yuki hasn't been here long enough. Maybe we should give him some time to live here for a while and then we can all decide together."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Shigure complimented her and she smiled in response. Everyone muttered in agreement.

"How long should we give him?" Kagura asked.

"Maybe a month." Kisa suggested.

"That's too long." Hatori responded.

"What about half a month?" Momiji said.

"Let's give him two weeks." Haru said. Everyone began to talk all at once and I sat there silently watching all of this go on, and trying to tug down my skirt in the process. I noticed Kyo was the only one who wasn't really interested in the discussion; he rested his head on his crossed arms and watched as everyone shouted at each other. Finally, when everyone quieted down, Shigure spoke.

"We'll give Yuki a week, and at the end of it we'll all gather here again and make our final decision at noon. Does that seen fair to everyone?" everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then this matter is settled," Akito said. "We'll meet back a week from now, our meeting is over." Everyone stood and left the table, leaving me alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) sorry I took too long to update, I'm working on the next chapter and cuz I took too long I added a lemon in it. Hope u enjoy!**

**Yuki In Wonderland**

**Chapter 3**

I sighed in annoyance as I gave up at trying to get free from the tiny house. I can't how stupid I had been to get into this situation, I found a bottle of what looked like strawberry lemonade and took a drink, I shrunk down and found a miniature house and went inside to find a box of cookies on a table, I took a bite of one and I grew back to my normal size and now I'm stuck inside the house.

I lay on my side curled up to fit inside the room; my left leg was sticking out of the front door and my right sticking out of the window, my right arm was sticking out of the top window, my left was supporting my upper body and my neck was twisted at an uncomfortable angle from the side of my face being forced against the wall. I groaned in discomfort and wondered how I would get out of here, or if I would ever get out. Suddenly I felt fingers on my exposed thighs; I gasped in surprise and kicked at whoever was touching me.

"Who's there?!" I shouted at the person. "Stop touching me!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" I stopped as I realized who was out there.

"Kyo?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah?"

I groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing in that house?"

"I'm stuck." I paused and my eyes widened as I felt his fingers going higher up my leg. "Stop touching me!"

"Why?"

"Just stop!"

"Make me." I knew he was smirking at me from the sound of his voice. I screamed in frustration when I failed in attempt to kick his face.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"NO."

"_Really?_" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes. I don't need your help."

"Just admit it, you need help."

I was quiet for a while before I sighed in defeat. "Fine, I need your help." I said the last part quietly and I heard him laugh. He stuck his hand through a window and handed me the same bottle that got me into this mess. I took it from him and sipped it, and then I was shrinking down to the perfect size to fit through the front door. Kyo reached inside the house and grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out, he set me down on the ground and forced a cookie into my mouth. I began to grow back to my normal size again and soon I was sitting on the soft grass.

"Better?" Kyo asked. I was about to answer him when I noticed that he wasn't looking at my face. I followed his gaze lower and saw he was staring down in between my parted legs at my underwear. I blushed furiously and raised my hand to slap him across the face; he rubbed his cheek and looked at me a little irritated.

"What was that for?" he asked, I looked at him with disbelief.

"Are you serious?!" I yelled at him furiously. He tilted his head in fake innocence, I sighed in exasperation. "Never mind, I need you to do something for me."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to take me back home." Kyo's eyes widened and he sat up.

"Why do you wanna go back?"

"I don't want to stay here. This place is too weird, and everyone is acting strange, I just want to go home."

"You can't go home." I glared at him.

"Why not?" I asked him a bit irritated.

"I don't want to you go." He looked at me seriously and I stared back in confusion. Neither of us moved for a moment and then I looked down at my lap in embarrassment. Weird, that seems to be happening around Kyo a lot lately. Kyo leaned forward and before I could blink he had his lips captured mine in a kiss that only lasted a moment. I froze in shock as he pulled away and stood, looking down at me.

"Don't leave." he sounded like he was pleading a little. "Not yet anyways."

"Why?" I breathed, the kiss had taken me by surprise and I was slightly dazed. He bent down to my level and put his lips to my ear.

"Because I still want to fuck you senseless." He purred in my ear, and he bit my ear lightly. I felt my face flush with heat and squeezed my eyes shut so that I wouldn't see his smug face. He stood again and I heard him walk off, I opened my eyes slowly and saw that I was alone. I sat there for what seemed like forever, and then I finally stood and shakily walked down the path.

I don't know how long I was walking, but after a while I came back to the door that brought me here. I stared at it for a long time, I could go back home to a normal world and leave all of this behind.

"_Don't leave."_ I remembered what Kyo said and the memories of what had happened flooded back into my mind and I was blushing again. I turned away from the door and walked on.


	4. AN

**(A/N HEY GUYS, I'VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS**

**MY **_**MOTHER**_** GROUNDED ME FROM MY LAPTOP CUZ OF MY REPORT CARD, AND WORSE, THAT HAS THE 'YUKI IN WONDERLAND' CHAPTER I WAS WORKING ON, AND I CAN'T PUT IT ON MY FLASH DRIVE TO PUT ON THIS COMPUTER THAT I'M TYPING ON RIGHT NOW CUZ SHE WON'T ALLOW IT. SO I CAN'T UPDATE A CHAPTER UNTIL DECEMBER 1****ST****, SO UNTIL I GET MY LAPTOP BACK I'LL HAVE TO WORK ON THE REST OF THE CHAPTER AND THE OTHER ONES ON PAPER OR ON THIS COMPUTER AND WHEN I AM UNGROUNDED I'LL FINISH UP THE CHAPTER AND UPDATE THAT DAY OR THE DAY AFTER. BUT IF I CAN, I'LL TRY AND SNEAK INTO MY MOMS ROOM TO PUT THE CHAPTER ON MY FLASHDRIVE AND I'LL WORK ON IT ON THIS COMPUTER.**

**I'M NOT SURE IF IT'LL WORK CUZ SHE SAYS SHE'LL BE HOME WHEN I GET HOME WHICH MEANS SHE WON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE, BUT I'LL TRY. ANYWAYS WISH ME LUCK!)**


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N Finally got my computer back! So anyways, here's ch. 4!)**

**WARNING! THERE IS LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! IF U DON'T LIKE THAT THEN DON'T READ IT! Besides that enjoy!**

**Yuki In Wonderland**

**Chapter 4**

**(THIS IS WHERE THE LEMON WILL BEGIN. IF U DON'T WANNA READ IT JUST SKIP TO THE NEXT TEXT WITH BOLD CAPITAL LETTERS.)**

"_Aaaah…Kyo…" I panted in ecstasy as he trusted into me slowly; he gripped my waist with one hand and the other one held one of my legs over his shoulder. I felt the rough ground dig into my back beneath me and my fingers ripped up the grass, Kyo took his hand off my waist to pump my cock, his pace increased and I arched my back in response. He bent down to whisper in my ear._

"_C'mon Yuki," he said seductively and licked the shell of my ear. "Moan for me." His thumb ran over the slit of my cock, wiping away the precum as he bit my neck hard enough to leave a mark for everyone to see. I felt myself getting closer to release and moaned in abandonment as Kyo squeezed my cock, my voice got louder as this continued._

"_Ooohhhhh…KYOOOOO!"-_

**(END OF LEMON.)**

"Aaaahh!" I sat upright as I woke up. It looked like it might be the middle of the day, and considering my sleeping habits I wouldn't be surprised if it was. My heart was racing and could feel the sweat making my dress stick to my skin.

'_Why would I have that kind of dream? And why with Kyo?'_ I looked down and groaned, I still had an erection.

"That was fun." I looked up and saw Kyo, crouched down on the ground a couple yards from me. He crawled towards me and I crawled backwards, trying to get away from him. I wanted to get away from him as fast as possible, but my body reacted differently than I wanted it to as I remembered my erotic dream of him. I bumped into a tree and Kyo managed to crawl in between my legs so that I couldn't close them. Instead I tried to cover my erection with my hands; he noticed this and smirked while grabbing my wrists to move them away.

"Looks like you got a problem." He said, I blushed furiously and he grinned. "Need help?"

He brought his hands down to my hips and laid me gently in the grass, and then they went up my dress skirt to pull down my underwear. The whole time I was quiet and just stared at him while he stared back with that stupid smirk. I felt his tail brush against my bare leg and shivered.

"Kyo?" he stopped and looked down at me. "I…I don't think…I don't know if I…really want to…"

He nodded in understanding. "I won't make you go all the way, I still want to, but not now."

I sighed and closed my eyes; Kyo kissed me and rubbed my right nipple through the dress. I moaned softly and his tongue slipped into my mouth, I felt his other hand grip my erection and whimpered from the needed contact. He gave me butterfly kisses and continued down my neck, he stopped at the dip where my neck connected with my shoulder and bit down on it. I moaned at the pain and he licked it to sooth it, he also started to slowly pump me and I arched up for more contact as I opened my mouth.

I heard him gasp and suddenly Kyo stopped, my eyelids flew open and I was about to whine before I realized that it wasn't Kyo that gasped. I saw him looking forward and I tilted my head back all the way to see who it was. There was Kisa, her hands covering her mouth and a deep red blush on her cheeks, and Hiro stood next to her with a shocked expression. His hand immediately went to cover Kisa's eyes and he glared at us.

"Don't you have any decency?" he shouted at us. I felt like crawling into a hole to die of embarrassment alone, but Kyo didn't seem fazed at being caught, instead he rolled his eyes.

"Are you gonna stand there and watch or are you gonna leave?" he asked impatiently. Hiro grabbed Kisa's hand and led her away while shielding her eyes. Kyo continued where he left off.

"Kyo?" I asked nervously. _Wait, I shouldn't be nervous._ He hummed in response to show he was listening; I paused for a second before continuing.

"I don't think we should do this." He didn't stop though; he left kisses on my neck and squeezed my cock again, his thumb rubbing over the sensitive tip. He spoke to me, his mouth still pressed to my neck.

"Why not?" he asked me, his lips brushed over my exposed neck. I shivered at this and tried to clear my head, I had to stay focused.

"Someone could see us." Kyo wrapped his arms around my waist and he lifted me up off the ground and pushed me up against a tree. I had to tighten my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall, he lifted them up until they were over his shoulders and he had a grip on them.

"No one will see us," he grinned mischievously. "They'll hear us."

Kyo bent his head down and licked the length of my cock, I gasped and gripped his hair as he began to tease the tip and suck on the head. I felt him take in the head and pushed his head down further as I closed my eyes; he sucked lightly at first before taking more into his mouth. I moaned at the wonderful feeling and tried to stay quiet; I bit down on my right thumb and knotted the fingers of my free hand in his orange hair.

"Mmmhh…Kyo…!" I groaned softly, I felt his tail brush my leg repeatedly and his ears twitched from the sounds I was making. He began to bob his head faster and I groaned loudly as his mouth swallowed my heated flesh. After a few moments I felt a vibration around my cock, I realized then that Kyo was purring as I toyed with his ears. Sometime later I could feel myself getting closer to release; Kyo did too and he reached up to yank my hand from my mouth. I moaned in abandonment until I arched my back and screamed, a little too loud.

"Kyooooooo!" I released into his mouth and slumped down over him as he licked me clean. He laid me back down in the grass and I let him shove his tongue in my mouth, I tasted my cum that was still in his mouth and I felt too tired to try and move away. He pulled away and looked down at me with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"That was even more fun than I thought it would be." I felt my face heat up even more and he smiled mischievously.


End file.
